The present invention relates to a color press, and more specifically to an anti-expansion web-transfer mechanism mounted between two printing units in a color press to transfer the web from one printing unit to a next printing unit, and to prevent the printed web from expanding in width.
When processing a color printing in a color press, the web is printed color by color through different printing units in the press. When printed through one printing unit, the web may expand in width due to absorption of ink and water. As illustrated in FIG. 1, if the width of the web expands from set width D to expanded with D', the web becomes unable to be accurately moved over the printing plate at the next printing unit. When this condition occurs, the printing plate at each printing unit must be respectively adjusted to fit the expanded web. However, it is complicated to adjust the position of the printing plate at each printing unit.